Of Mice and Men
by OSTOCOM
Summary: We talked for countless hours, but one story in particular caught my interest...' Quick oneshot, some insight into the conversation between King Mickey and Ansem.


Of Mice and Men

Author: Sketchy Sunshine of OSTOCOM

Rating: PG

Summary: "We talked for countless hours, but one story in particular caught my interest…" Some insight into the conversation between King Mickey and Ansem.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts; it belongs to Disney and Square, respectively. No money's being made, le sigh.

Author's Notes: This is just a quick one-shot. I've always been fascinated with Mickey's role in the series, as well as Ansem before he went all evil.

3 3 3 3 3 3

"Won't you have a seat?" He gestured towards a small reading table with two chairs sitting opposite one another. The table was bathed in the warm, color-speckled light of twilight through stained glass. A few stray books lay open on the table, along with two cups of hot tea.

"Gee, thanks!" King Mickey took the offered seat gladly. As he did, he studied the man that sat before him. He was tall, muscular, and like the rest of the people here, of a more complex nature than Mickey's subjects. His silver-blue hair hung down past his shoulders, making him look somewhere between distinguished and wild. He wore a long black coat and buttoned gloves, both of which looked slightly frayed.

"I must say, it's an absolute honor to have a visitor from another world. And a ruler, no less!" Ansem said with great earnest. "You simply _must_ share your knowledge with me."

Mickey had never heard anyone quite so insistent, although he agreed with the sentiment. He responded with a characteristic smile. "If you'd like, I can show you how we built the gummi ships. My engineers drew up a blueprint an' everything."

"I would appreciate that greatly," Ansem replied, and Mickey fished around through the books he had brought until finding copies of the necessary blueprints. Ansem took the papers and said, "You call these…gummi ships?"

"Yes, they're built from gummi blocks," Mickey explained. "We've found they're great for space travel. The blocks are made from the remains of this meteor shower a while back."

"So you experienced the meteor shower as well?" Ansem leaned forward a little. Mickey could see his eyes better – they were a deep brownish-red, and burned with a well-hidden flame.

"Oh yes," Mickey said, seeing nothing but a thirst for knowledge in that flame. "I've visited many worlds, and I've heard the same story."

The flame burned a little brighter. "Other worlds! So it's true…there are thousands of other worlds out there." He held up one of the books on the table. "The writings of Theon talk a little about other worlds; I've studied them for weeks on end. But to visit other worlds in person…" Ansem trailed off as if the thought were too good to speak aloud.

Mickey laughed. "You'll be able to, I know it! One of the worlds I visited had people from all sorts of places."

"Indeed." Ansem leaned back in his chair a little, regaining some of his former composure. "So I take it you haven't been the first to take advantage of these gummi blocks?"

"Not exactly. But that's part of what I'd also like to talk about."

Ansem waited as the short monarch flipped through another set of papers. It seemed he had accumulated an impressive collection of notes during his travels. Finally, Mickey found a crude sketch of what looked like a small, black figure with bright round eyes and two antennae. "Have you seen any creatures like these around your world?"

For several long minutes, the Library remained silent. Mickey tried to figure out what Ansem was thinking, but he couldn't read his expression. Most people he showed the sketch to would either hand it back with a confused shake of the head, or else blanch with the horror of recognition. But Ansem didn't seem to react at all…it was as if he were merely examining himself in the mirror.

Ansem tossed the sketch back across the table. "No. Can't say I have."

Normally, Mickey would've been thankful for this answer. However, for the first time since their meeting, he got a sense of insincerity from Ansem. Mickey wasn't quite sure what to think of it. After all, all of the other people he had met in his travels had been very forthcoming about their intentions, whether they were for good or ill.

"That's funny…when I first arrived here, I met this fellow; I think 'Cid' was his name. He helped me to dock the ship, but he also told me to keep careful. Said that folks had been disappearing recently." Mickey searched Ansem's expression for any sign of confirmation. "It sounded to me a little like what's happened in some other worlds."

Ansem's laugh was quickly muffled by the Library's tight air. "My world is very small, Your Majesty. I think I would know if any such creatures appeared. And as for this "fellow" you spoke of, pay him no mind. It is easy to get lost in these corridors, and sometimes the children go missing playing hide-and-seek. They're always found again before long."

"You're very lucky then," Mickey breathed a reluctant sigh of relief as returned the drawing to his notes. "These creatures have been showing up in all kinds of worlds lately. And where they pop up, trouble follows. Worse, nobody's quite certain what they are." Mickey's tone became more serious as he spoke.

"And nobody's bothered to research them?" Ansem sounded surprised. "Those who know nothing can understand nothing."

Mickey wondered if the sudden chill in the air was just his imagination. "Heh heh, well, I'd imagine it'd be hard to get them to sit still for a science experiment," he said, trying to lighten the mood.

Ansem wasn't interested in a lighter mood. "If these creatures are as dangerous as you say, shouldn't the leaders of other worlds do everything in their power to study them and discover their weaknesses?" He stared piercingly at the shorter monarch as he spoke.

Mickey couldn't help but gulp at the seemingly pointed statement. Chiding himself for being so easily intimidated, he sat up a little straighter, and met Ansem's challenging gaze. "Well, that's why I've gone on this journey in the first place," he retorted. "I'm trying to connect with the rulers of as many worlds as possible; unite people so that we can beat these things once and for all!"

"A noble aspiration." Ansem's tone was somewhere between admiration and amusement. "But how do you expect to accomplish it? What would you use to 'unite all worlds,' as you put it?"

"My castle also has a Library like yours, and some of its archives contain a legend I find fascinating," Mickey began. "Some of the other rulers I've talked with have heard it, too. I was wondering if you had, also."

Ansem couldn't hide a quiet scoff. "You think a legend will stop these creatures?"

"I take it with all these books here, you've already heard it then," Mickey smiled politely, and gestured at the tired old volumes spread across the table. "And you don't think it could be relevant at all?"

Apparently, Mickey had struck a chord with the silver-haired man, as his somewhat patronizing stare turned into one of calm curiosity. "What is this legend?"

"There are actually a few versions of this legend," Mickey said. He set down his own pile of records, having nothing to illustrate this story. "There will be a special person…someone of a strong heart, who possesses a Key. They're called the 'Key-bearer,' and the Key itself is called the 'Keyblade.' Some of our books say this Key-bearer saved the world from a terrible threat. But others say they actually destroyed the world."

Ansem's reaction was not what Mickey expected. His eyes lit up, and for a brief moment, Mickey imagined that they were a bright, fiery red. "A Key?"

"Yup, both legends specifically state a Key. But they also make it sound as though it were a weapon." Mickey became more determined, deciding that the interest in Ansem's face was a good sign. "But if it is a weapon, perhaps it's something that can be used to defeat these creatures!"

"So, what you're really looking for is this 'Keyblade'," Ansem reasoned.

"Yeah, but more than that, the Key-bearer," Mickey said. After all, the legends say the Keyblade can only be used by someone with a strong heart. So, what I've been trying to learn is what makes a heart strong."

"It takes a strong heart to rule," Ansem said in a tone that intended to sound flattering…although to whom it wasn't clear.

"But not all leaders rule kingdoms and subjects," Mickey reminded him. "This Keyblade could end up with anyone, really."

"Yes, indeed," Ansem mused. He appeared to be lost in thought, and was taking in Mickey's information as if he were merely reading another book. "Perhaps this Keyblade can be used by more than one person, then?"

"Or there's more than one Key," Mickey suggested. "The only writings we have are a little vague, so they could mean anything."

"Multiple Keyblades…" Ansem leaned in closer across the table. Mickey couldn't seem to tear his gaze away from his eyes, which definitely seemed to be an obsessive red now. "If you found it, perhaps you could wield this Keyblade…"

At that moment, the sun finally set, darkening the stained glass and plunging the Library into cold shade.

"…Or even me."

"Mr. Ansem, Mr. Ansem!"

The heavy Library doors creaked open, and a young girl ran into the room. She couldn't have been more than five or six years old. Her short, deep-red hair bounced as she ran, and her sandals slapped loudly against the cold floor. She stopped breathless in front of the reading table, indicating she'd had a long run up stairs.

"Mr. Ansem, the Cook wanted me to tell you that dinner's ready, and to hurry or it'll get cold!"

Ansem smiled down at the young girl, although his fiery fascination didn't fade. "Thank you, Kairi. I'll be down in just a moment."

Kairi finally noticed the visitor, and she stared at Mickey with wide, curious eyes. After an awkward pause, she finally came to her judgment. "Mister, you're funny-lookin'."

Mickey laughed; a high-pitched laugh that seemed to break Ansem out of his trance. "Now Kairi, don't say mean things to our guest. He's visiting us from another world," he scolded.

"Oh, it's okay. Where I come from, that's a compliment!" Mickey smiled gratefully. To him, this young girl's face was like a breath of fresh air. She was carefree, innocent and sincere; more like the subjects Mickey had always lived with.

Kairi's eyes widened more, if that were even possible. "You come from another _world_!" Her five-year-old voice was filled with wonder.

Ansem chuckled. "Yes, he does. And if you're good, maybe someday you can visit another world, too."

"Really?" Kairi's face lit up with excitement. "Okay, I'll be good, I promise!" She skipped off towards the hall, her sandals resuming their merry slap-slapping.

Ansem did not take his eyes off her until she was out of sight. As soon as she exited, he rose from his seat, and turned back to Mickey. "I should be very thankful if you would keep me updated on your quest to find this Keyblade. None of our records mention this, and it…intrigues me."

"Will do!" Mickey assured him. "And if you hear anything important, let me know, too."

Ansem nodded. "I'm sure I will. This talk has been very enlightening for me…I shall make sure you get anything you need before leaving."

"Golly, thanks!" Mickey said cheerfully, determined to have the young girl's appearance keep his spirits lifted. Ansem headed for the door, leaving Mickey hastily packing up his pile of notes and sketches. As he stuffed them into his bag, he suddenly realized that Ansem had not once touched his tea.

What he didn't notice was the deep shadows tucked into the nearby corners. As he left, they shifted, and followed him out of the Library.

3 3 3 3 3 3

The end! Thanks for reading, and leave a review or two…I'd appreciate it!


End file.
